Storm King Reborn
by Sorademo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a dream of flying and he chases strength to hopefully fufill this dream yet after his first ever C-Rank mission he has a dream that changes everything. A connection with the wind? AT's? Regalia? Storm King? He wasn't sure but with old friends and some new ones he'll rise to his postion as King of the Sky.


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Air Gear they are both respectfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Oh! Great.

Authors Note - Yeah well this is my first story on this site and I hope people enjoy reading it, I'm unsure how much I'll update it depends really nor do I have a set date for updates but it'll hopefully be at least once a week if not more depending on how quicklt chapters are finished and what not. Also feedback is welcomed as I'm not sure if i'm writing the characters correctly nor do I trust myself to write them successfully so feedback is heavily welcomed on that front. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Storm King Reborn - Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki was tired. He'd just gotten back from his first ever C-rank it'd been a hectic time first battling the demon brothers before facing off against Zabuza then facing off again against Zabuza but this time with help from his apprentice Haku who Naruto had met and befriended earlier in the week.

_Flashback_

Naruto was snoring softly trying to shrug off whoever was trying to wake him up he was having this awesome dream about these shoes with wheels which allowed him to fly and he didn't want it to end.

Just as he was about to leap off a large edge the world seemed to shatter before he felt his eyes groggily opening and in front of him was a girl or boy but Naruto was sure it was a girl she had black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a casual pink kimono and was smiling at him.

"You'll get a cold if you sleep out here you know" the teen said with a smile. Naruto grinned before he thumbed himself.

"Nah, somebody as awesome as me wouldn't get sick" he said with a grin. The teen eyes seemed to shine with mirth before she giggled.

"Ah I apologise, see us normal folk can't see awesomeness. As you so lightly put it" she finished with a smile. Naruto just grinned before he noticed the basket the girl had with her.

"Oh, what you doing here anyway? It's pretty early" He asked with a grin. The girl smiled before gesturing to the field they were sitting in.

"I'm just collecting herbs for a friend" she started with a smile "See he's very ill and I can use the herbs to some medicine for him" she finished Naruto nodded before standing up and offering his hand to the girl

"So need any help then?" He asked with a smile. The girl looked around before nodding.

"So what were you doing out here anyway?" she began before she caught sight of the hitai-ate on his head "Oh you're a ninja?" she queried with a smile. Naruto nodded with a massive grin.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja!" He said pumping a fist. "I was out here training" he finished with a grin the girl smiled before nodding and so they began to pick up the herbs.

"So why were you training?" the girl asked Naruto. Naruto looked up for a second before a grin split across his face.

"Well this sounds strange but ever since I was little, I've always wanted to fly!" he exclaimed "It's strange I've always had this urge to just go higher, so I thought if I got really strong I'd be able to fly away ya know" he finished with a smile. The girl smiled and nodded.

"I believe that when one is protecting something precious to them… then they truly become strong" she stated with a smile "Do you have anything precious to you Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto looked up before his eyes glazed over for a second before images assaulted his mind of people he'd never even met yet he sort of knew they were friends he couldn't place their names nor where he'd seen them yet he knew these were his friends he gave a small smile before looking up and nodding.

"Yeah, I guess I do." he stated. The girl smiled before she stood up and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well then Naruto-kun, I believe you'll truly become strong and I believe one day you'll have the biggest wings out of all of us, but you're awesomeness has already took you further than all of us, ne" she said with a smile. Naruto looked up and nodded before standing up and clasping his hands behind the back of his head and he gave of a massive grin.

"Yup you know your stuff! You can claim to have met the emperor of the universe before he was emperor" Naruto stated with his grin still in place. The girl smiled before picking up her basket and heading off to leave before she left the clearing she turned back around and smiled.

"Oh by the way… I'm a boy" and with that HE left. Naruto's jaw dropped and he began sputtering.

_Flashback End_

The trouble was that Haku ended up dead along with Zabuza after the battle on the bridge. It was strange to Naruto how two enemies could affect him so much. They'd taught him that shinobi were more than just tools even if it was at the last moment. It was the reason he was tired, what was the point of being a ninja if he was just a tool. He didn't want to be some Kage's plaything he wanted to fly.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he'd lay there lost in thought. Eventually though he'd dozed off.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto woke up with a groan he looked around and noticed he was within a sewer like area his first thoughts were that the villagers had somehow thrown him into one but it looked more like a catacomb flooded with water. He groaned as he stood up and looked around and noticed the pipes.

One was giving off a black like colour and felt as if it was terminally calm yet at a split second could explode into a chaotic storm.

The other was a blue tint and felt like the feeling he got when he used which was that of a raging maelstrom.

The last pipe had a vibrant red colour and felt alive as well and Naruto felt a malice and evil feel coming off it.

Naruto began to follow the pipes and after a few minutes he came upon a massive gate in the middle of a room the gate seemed to tower off of everything and he felt the hot air coming out of the cage. He scanned the room and noticed that two of the pipes carved into the cage and that one seemed to stop right next to door and go into the water.

He began to walk towards the cage and the air got denser and denser and he began to hear the odd snort coming out and then the odd sound of human snores. Naruto stopped at the gate and peered in what he saw would be ingrained into his mind forever the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune being hugged by a teen just older than him well the Kyuubi's tails were being hugged. Naruto just gaped then the Kyuubi opened one of his eyes and caught the eye of it's container it felt a weight on it's tails and sighed. No point doing the usual greeting for it's containers nope… this time was ruined due to the other brat.

The Kyuubi flicked it's tail and the teen sailed off and skidded across the water and to the surprise of Naruto didn't even stir he just sort of floated on the water sleeping. Naruto sweat dropped but took the chance to get a look at the teen.

He was about five foot and five quarters his eyes were closed so he couldn't get the colour with purple hair in a shaggy manner. He wore a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and black matching trousers with one of the legs rolled up. It was his choice of footwear that got Naruto's attention, they were exactly like the ones in the dream he had before he met Haku.

As he was inspecting the teen said teen had woken up and now was face to face with some blonde brat with blue eyes and said eyes were fixed on his AT's with a sort of hungry look

Naruto looked back at the teen and saw reddish brown eyes staring at him with annoyance. Naruto jumped back and pointed at the teen.

"Oi, who're you and why are you here?" he asked eyeing the teen with suspicion. The teen scoffed and levelled Naruto a look of his.

"Well kid, I'm Itsuki Minami but you can call me Ikki-sama" the teen said with a smirk. Naruto looked up at the teen and scowled.

"Hey who're you to demand that I call you Sama? You should grovel on your feet to call me Naruto-sama" Naruto returned with his own smirk. Which allowed the Kyuubi to notice something the smirks looked almost identical which amused himself to no end as he watched the two bicker back and forth he quickly noticed that they were both too stubborn to give in so with a sigh he decided to stop them before he got a headache… cause massive constructs of chakra get migraines too.

"**Oi brats, you want to know why you're here." **The Kyuubi asked the two teens who both turned and looked at the fox.

"Whatcha mean Furball?" Naruto asked which resulted in a tick mark appearing on the Kyubi's head.

"Yeah, I'm with the midget Furball, why are we here?" the taller of the two asked. Another tick mark.

"**Brats! You better show me respect for I am the almighty ninth Biju, the Kyubi no Kitsune!" **The massive fox roared and when he looked back at the two teens they were laying turned away from him in identical poses. Ikki had his finger up his nose while Naruto was cleaning his ear out. The Biju just stared at them while they lay there before Ikki turned around finger still in his nose.

"Oh you're finished… well that's all nice and what not however I'm Itsuki Minami Storm King and the leader of the almighty Kogarasumaru! I've also been called Emperor of the Universe" he finished with a massive grin on his face whilst cleaning his knuckles on his jacket. The two looked at him as if he was mad before Naruto exploded in anger.

"Oi, who made you emperor of the universe?" he questioned "I'm sorry to inform you but that is my position" Naruto finished crossing his arms and turning his nose up at Ikki. Ikki turned to look at Naruto and quickly gained a tick mark due to his behaviour.

The Kyubi just continued to stare as they bickered before he lay down on his haunches and let them finish.

A couple of minutes later both were looking at the Kyubi with bruises and bumps after they'd gotten into a fight about who was correct. The Kyubi looked at them and did notice several similarities such as the baby like appearance of their faces. The beast grinned before looking between the two of them.

He turned to Naruto **"Well aren't you an amusing one brat, being reincarnated and all that" **the Kyubi stated with a grin. Naruto looked annoyed for a second while Ikki was staring at the Kyubi he had a small inclination of why he was here.

"The brat is my reincarnation isn't he?" Ikki asked with a frown. The Kyubi looked at them before looking at Ikki and nodding.

"**Yes he is, yet due to my soul being sealed into the brat along with my chakra it disrupted the joining process apparently it's being going at an alarming slow rate."** The Kyubi finished whilst eyeing the two. Naruto turned to Ikki with a frown

"So I'm your reincarnation?" He asked to which Ikki nodded. Naruto nodded before taking thinking pose.

"Hm I can believe it… we're both awesome so that's something" He said with a grin which Ikki mirrored. They both turned to the fox.

"So what happens now then, obviously we need to join or something am I right?" Naruto asked to which the fox nodded. Naruto turned to Ikki and quirked an eyebrow

"So you know how we do this? Actually a better question is do you want to do it?" He questioned the older teen. Ikki smirked before looking down at Naruto.

"How about this kid I ask you one question and you answer right we'll join got it?" He asked the smaller teen who looked up before nodding. Ikki steels his gave and looks at Naruto.

"If you start running you'll hit a wall and if you fly you'll get shot down, correct?" To which Naruto nodded "Then what?" He asked the younger boy who looked surprised before a grin that Ikki knew to well came upon the younger boy's face.

"Well I'll try again and again and so on" Naruto said with a grin. Ikki smiled at the kid before patting Naruto on the head then gesturing his hand to Naruto who took the hand before a jolt ran through the both of them. Naruto looked up before smiling.

"Nice at meet cha Ikki" Naruto said with a grin. Ikki grinned back before nodding as he seemed to disintegrate into particles of light and flowing into Naruto. Then the pain hit Naruto like a ton of bricks.

The last thing he heard before passing out.

"_Nice to meet you as well, Naruto or should I say Storm King"._

_Naruto's Apartment - Two Hours Later_

Naruto woke up with a groan he opened his eyes groggily his vision was blurry and he felt stiff also a lot of pain where his first thoughts. He stood up groggily and noticed he reached the floor quicker than normal. He stretched as he stood and made his way to the bathroom scratching his hair as he went which he noticed seemed to be longer that or in a different shape.

As he entered the bathroom he turned to the mirror and his mouth dropped at the scene before him. His left eye was now the reddish brown of Ikki's whilst his right eye was a dull blue compared to his normal bright blue also his eyes looked a lot more narrow, Naruto idly noticed his facial structure also seemed more like Ikki's. He also noticed his hair looked like Ikki's albeit a dirty blonde colour and slightly shorter yet still seemed to extend outwards in all directions he also noticed that he'd grown a couple of inches now standing at five foot and two inches.

He also mildly noticed that all the faces he'd seen when he was talking to Haku all had perfect names to go with them. Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha, Agito/Akito, Kururu, Ringo, Mikan, Rika, Ume and Simca and all his other friends he made during his life as Ikki. He idly wondered if anyone else was reincarnated at this time.

Scattered across the elemental nations making their way to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams people sneezed and cursed in their head while one openly proclaimed "Fuck" before going back to tree hopping.

Back with Naruto he was stretching before he splashed water on his face. As he looked at the time he noticed that it was about two in the morning. He sighed before looking down at his clothes which he idly noticed didn't mean much now. What he wanted was a Kogarasumaru uniform but he'd have to get it custom made which made him sigh. He idly climbed back into bed before dozing back off to sleep. He never noticed the shadow of Ikki appear off to the right and sit down whilst sighing he looked out the window and idly wondered if it was possible to re-create AT using that energy that Naruto could use. With this he faded away before looking back at Naruto with a grin.

'_Wonder if I should tell him trouble follows me around like a loyal puppy… Nah! He'll find out like I did and have to work on the fly" _he thought with a smirk before fully fading away into Naruto.

_The Following Morning_

Naruto awoke with a yawn before he stretched and got out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe yawning all the way. As he opened the door he felt the eye twitch as he looked upon his wardrobes clothing. He sighed before pulling out a larger than normal pair of orange trousers and putting them on and pulling a belt on as well. He idly folded up the left leg before pulling on a black muscle shirt then tying his hitai-ate onto his bicep and leaving.

As he walked through the village streets he idly wondered if he could get a new outfit designed because the orange jumpsuits weren't to his liking. Although he was still Naruto he was now essentially Naruto and Ikki in one being with the two souls being combined so with his personality and such still in flux he wondered what he'd be like he got it all under control.

He idly wondered if he'd be essentially Ikki reborn or if he'd keep any remains of being Naruto. At the moment he had to desire to be Hokage he still wanted to protect his friends… and his mind Emperor or Storm King sounded much better. He silently cackled to himself as he walked people giving him a wide berth.

As he approached the shinobi store to get some new clothes he idly wondered how his 'team' would take his changes. He had no doubt the banshee would scream at him about trying to be as cool as her precious 'Sasuke-kun' then she'd attempt to hit him.

Pfft, as if he'd need to be as cool as Sasuke. He was far to superior to the little power hungry prick.

Sasuke was easy to predict he'd take one look and let out a little 'hn' before folding his hands underneath his chin then going back to whatever it is he does when he goes into his little pose.

Naruto idly snorted at that as he approached the shinobi store he wondered if he could re-create Air Trecks that'd be awesome he also wondered if Kururu was reincarnated or something… he wanted a Regalia…

Naruto idly began to let his thoughts run but he came upon something strange it was an AT design yet seemed custom made to access his chakra as a motor. That brought a wicked grin to Naruto's face seemed before Ikki fully integrated he left Naruto a little gift to stem the workload. Naruto walked in and right up to the counter where a girl with buns was sitting reading a magazine looking incredibly bored.

Naruto coughed a bit to get her attention she looked up before she nodded and gestured for Naruto to begin. Naruto idly noted that she looked extremely bored and irritated and with Ikki's memories along with his own he knew an irritated girl was deadly… very deadly. An image of a woman with red hair german suplexing him flashed across his mind. He gulped awkwardly.

"Hi!" Naruto greeted with a grin "I was wondering does this store offer custom clothing and weaponry?" He frowned as he mentioned weaponry. AT's weren't weapons they were for flying damn it. The girl nodded as she handed him two pieces of paper and a pen.

"Here you'll have to draw whatever it is you're wanting done and we'll give you a deadline for when we've finished so you can collect it" The girl drawled out with a yawn at the end. Naruto sweat dropped a bit before nodding and with quick efficiency he drew out the designs of the AT's along with the necessary tools. After he handed it over to the girl who looked at the design with wide eyes, Naruto got to work designing a replica of the outfit Ikki wore along with the Kogarasumaru symbol on the back. He handed them over gave a quick grin before handing over all the money he had at the moment. His mission payment for that A-rank was worth it. The girl nodded dumbly before looking back at the designs and with a few notes looked back up with a small smile.

"Well looks like you've given me something interesting to do, so I'd say give it a week? Then we'll have this finished for you" she finished with a smile before looking over the clothing designs and nodded and made a few notes "The clothes should only take a couple of days so come back in about three to four days" she said with a grin. Naruto nodded before collecting some clothes to relax and train in due to his jumpsuits being one horrendous and also far to small for him now. He nodded before paying flashing another grin before leaving.

As Naruto strolled towards his team meeting he also wondered about his Road. Did being reborn mean he wouldn't ride the Hurricane Road anymore? Hell was he even still the Storm King now. Really he wasn't there was no Air Treck anymore. As he was lost in thought he noticed that he'd reached his teams meeting place and sitting there acting like his usual self was Sasuke Uchiha along with his ever loyal puppy Sakura Haruno.

Naruto sighed as he approached them he let out another sigh as he lay down on his side one leg propped up on the other with his pinky in his ear. He decided he might as well act civil even he heavily disliked them.

"Yo, Teme, Sakura" he acknowledged with a nod whilst the two looked over with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura managed to get out. Naruto just looked over with his now mismatched eyes and lazily nodded whilst picking around in his ear. Sakura just openly gaped whilst Sasuke narrowed his eyes before returning to his usual schedule brood and ignore Sakura.

As the three waited they all did a various amounts of things.

One Naruto decided to shift through his new memories and essentially watch Ikki's fights mainly because talking to Sakura or Sasuke would make his head hurt due to her loud screech whenever Sasuke did something 'cool' or he'd just bore himself with Sasuke's ability to talk with grunts which only other people with sticks up their asses could understand. So he watched through Ikki's memories whilst lazily picking at his ear.

Secondly Sakura took the time to gape at Naruto over his changes which she couldn't explain for the life of her and then she'd go back to fawning over Sasuke whilst her inner self would declare their love for Sasuke and how Naruto was attempting to steal their attention away from 'their' wonderful Sasuke.

Finally Sasuke… well he was picturing killing Itachi… repeatedly.

After about two and a half hours of waiting a poof of smoke alerted them to their sensei's arrival as he gave his usual wave with an eye smile whilst his face was buried in his usual book of smut.

"Yo!" he declared cheerfully whilst he waited for his two students to scream at him for being he late he wasn't disappointed as an all out screech assaulted his ears.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched. It was this Naruto awoke to after dozing off sometime within the two hours. With a jump he sat up lazily scratching at his head.

"Sakura… could you repeat that I don't think they heard you in Iwa" Naruto responded with a deadpan expression. It was with this that Kakashi noticed that when Naruto's eyes opened they weren't the usual blue ones that reminded Kakashi painfully of his former sensei now Naruto's left eye was a reddish brown colour whilst the other was a dulled blue.

"Oi sensei something wrong?" Naruto asked with a smirk tugging at his lips. Kakashi just nodded dumbly before pointing at his face. Naruto pointed at his own face with a look that clearly stated 'is there something on my face?'

As Kakashi managed to get himself under control he finally managed to ask the question that Sakura had been dying to say.

"N-Naruto what happened?" He asked as he gazed upon his sensei's legacy that now looked nothing like the late visage of his sensei nor his red headed mother. Naruto quirked an eyebrow before a devious idea came to his mind.

"Well sensei I'm not sure I woke up like this… maybe I have a Kekkei Genkai that awoke?" he started with a shrug "I mean nobody knows who my parents were they could have had a super awesome Kekkai Genkai, right sensei?" He asked with an innocent expression on his face whilst in his mind he was cackling exactly like Ikki used too.

Kakashi's eyes seemed to darken a bit with sadness before he quickly nodded in case of Naruto catching something. Sasuke took this opportunity to speak up.

"Hn, like a dobe like you could have a Kekkai Genkai, even if you did it wouldn't compare to the might of my Sharingan" he stated with his usual arrogance. When he didn't get the usual explosion of insults from Naruto he glanced at Naruto and nearly shouted with rage at what Naruto was doing.

He was currently laying with his back turned to Sasuke picking at his teeth with a bored look on his face. It took all of Sasuke's self control to not explode with anger at the so called dobe

Naruto turned over and looked at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes "Hm, you say something?" He asked. Kakashi meanwhile had never been prouder of a student he turned around and clutched a fist with a chibi Kakashi hopped around in his head with a banner saying 'favourite student' oh he couldn't wait to introduce Naruto to Gai's kid.

Whilst Sasuke was fuming. Sakura was just gaping at this before she knew what was happening she saw Sasuke threatened and her normal instincts of 'protect Sasuke-kun' came into play and she growled at Naruto who looked at her with an indifferent gaze as she approached growling menacingly she raised her fist to smack Naruto.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" she screeched bringing down her fist at Naruto's face but to the surprise of their team mates and sensei Naruto deftly caught the hand in his palm and levelled Sakura with a stare that didn't look right on Naruto's face in her opinion. He seemed to be staring right through her as if she wasn't worth it. Then he squinted his eyes giving Sakura the impression that his eyes were closed. He began to clench down on her fist causing Sakura's knuckles to dislocate.

"Oh… ho… so why might I ask were you hitting lil' ole' me, Sakura?" Naruto questioned with one eye popping open a bit to gaze at the pained face of Sakura who was attempting to get her fist out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto snorted and let go of Sakura's hand forcing Sakura back due to her pulling she looked up with watery eyes at Naruto asking the silent question on everybody's mind.

"Don't hit me Sakura if you want a punching bag go to the gym" Naruto stated with a frown "I shouldn't have to take that crap off of you" he finished Sakura just nodded dumbly. Sasuke was meanwhile lost in thought.

'_Apparently the dobe has given up on Sakura… Maybe he's going to take his shinobi career seriously know…'_ he thought with a frown before he turned his head and came face to face with Naruto however it was Naruto with a finger shoved up his nose staring at him.

"Yes, dobe?" he questioned on edge slightly. Naruto snorted and pulled his finger out and flicking away whatever was on it.

"The banshee and sensei have already left, you were spacing out and I was trying to get your attention" He stated with a frown before he turned and waved over his shoulder. Sasuke just watched him go as he turned a corner before getting up himself and leaving to the Uchiha compound.

As Naruto came round the corner he came face to face with his team mate Sakura who was glaring at him.

"I don't know why you did that Naruto but if you ever want to go out with me that's not the way to do it" she stated with a huff when she heard a snort she looked over to Naruto eyeing her with disbelief.

"Well it's lucky I don't want to date you isn't it?" Naruto stated with a smirk "To be honest Sakura I'll never know what I saw in you" he finished with a frown before he turned around only to come to a stop as a box in the shape of a rock with eyes on it was staring at him. He sighed in a dramatic fashion before kicking the lid off allowing the smoke bomb to go off stunning the three small children inside.

As the coughs dwindled down the three were shown to Naruto. Konohamaru Sarutobi at the front glaring at him with two others behind him. Naruto sent Konohamaru an amused shrug before looking at him.

"Oh if it isn't my so called 'rival'" he finished using his fingers to abbreviate the world rival causing Konohamaru to fume and the girl to giggle.

"Gah! I'll get you eventually Naruto-niichan!" he stated with a pout causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Anyway what do you want, squirt? I'm kinda busy?" Naruto stated crossing his arms. Konohamaru looked up at him with a grin.

"Come on oyabun! You said you'd play 'ninja' with us today!" Konohamaru stated with excitement. Naruto heard a snort behind him coming from Sakura he looked over his shoulder at her and cocked his head to the side.

"A ninja playing ninja what sort of ninja are you?" She sneered at him. Naruto took a mock thinking pose before pointing at her.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" He asked in confusion. Sakura's eyes went wide and she flushed red in anger.

"I DO NOT PLAY AS A NINJA!" She screeched at him. Naruto idly noticed a few window panes cracking.

"Well Sakura shall we go over the facts?" He asked with a smile "One you never train so you're not one hundred percent serious anyway. Two you spend all your time fixing your appearance for Sasuke. Finally you fawn constantly over him so you probably became a ninja to try impress him, am I correct?" He stated whilst listing things off his fingers. Sakura's eyes were wide and she was trembling with rage.

"So you think you're a better ninja than me?" As she pulled her head up Naruto saw her pupils dilate and decided to have some fun. He clapped his hands together in front of him and put on a higher pitched voice.

"Oh heavens no!" He exclaimed fluttering his eyelashes at her "Just… well you see" he tried to say poking his fingers together as he peeked up he saw Sakura looking triumphant he leaned forward and whispered into her ear "I know I'm a better ninja than you Sakura… that was a dumb question" he finished with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes went wide she trembled with rage before she heard Konohamaru ask something

"Oi oyabun? Is she your?" He poked out his pinky finger and wiggled. Naruto stared at him before he began to shake with barely contained laughter before it exploded and he feel to his knees laughing.

"Oh… Kami…Kono no way in hell would I date 'that'" he said pointing back at Sakura who was fuming "Her forehead for a start is well you can see it…" He deadpanned "Also she's a ape in human skin and I mean that in the least offence way I know Kono you're old man's summons are better" he finished with a smirk.

Now let it be known that Sakura Haruno had a short fuse. If it involved one Naruto Uzumaki her fuse was even shorter. If it involved anybody saying anything about her forehead the fuse was shortened to a length that just lighting it would force it to explode and with a rage only known to females she flung herself at Naruto who dodged taking the Konohamaru Corps with him before they all ran. Naruto cackling the whole way.

As he ran from Sakura he wondered if it'd always been this fun he was interrupted from his thoughts by what looked like Suna genin picking on Konohamaru. He coughed lightly to get their attention.

"Excuse me. I'm not one for politics but isn't in an international accident if you harm a relative of a village leader?" Naruto asked with a fake smile on his lips. The two genin seemed to pale before the male one dropped Konohamaru who scurried back and hid behind Naruto. Naruto looked back and noticed that the female had a slight blush on her face when she was looking at him. Having dealt with Ringo, Kururu & Simca as Ikki he noticed right away that she thought he was attractive.

"So what are some Suna genin doing in Konoha anyway?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. The two looked at each other before snorting and turning back to Naruto.

"You really don't know? Aren't you a genin?" Naruto just tilted his head to the side before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm a genin sorry if I missed a meeting or something I've been busy" he shrugged with a smirk.

"Well it's the Chuunin Exams they're being held here in a week's time" The female said with a smirk. Naruto nodded now he was curious would he be able to enter these exams.

"So make-up boy" Naruto ignored the shout of 'war paint' "how does one enter the Chuunin Exams? I doubt I just show up on the day and bang I can become Chuunin?" Naruto asked.

The male teen snorted before looking down at Naruto.

"Well kid your sensei needs to register you for the exams" He shrugged "I doubt whoever your sensei is will allow you to compete" he finished with a smirk. Naruto just shrugged and nodded before he looked into the tree and even he could feel the killer intent leaking out from behind it.

"Oi whoever is behind the tree come out and stop leaking killing intent all over the place" Naruto stated with a frown and with those words a swirl of sand seemed to erupt in front of him showing a red haired boy with green sea foam eyes staring at him with an apathetic look. He had is arms crossed and a massive gourd across his back.

He eyed Naruto for a moment before a maniacal grin spread across his face and his eyes seemed to gleam.

"I'll enjoy proving my existence by killing you" He stated before he turned and beckoned for the other two to follow him "Come Temari, Kankuro" The three began to walk off before they were interrupted by a pebble hitting Kankuro in the back of the head they turned to see Sasuke standing there with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I'll enjoy crushing you in the exams" He stated while is smirk spread further across his face. The three Suna genin seemed to look amused before they heard a smack sound and saw Naruto palming his face muttering underneath his breathe before he turned and walked off hoping to find Kakashi and ask about these exams.

It was much to Naruto's annoyance the next day they learned about the Chuunin exams discovering they had less than a week to prepare for the exams the only good thing was that he'd have the AT's designed by that time.

As the week progressed Naruto delved into Fuinjutsu or the act of Sealing the main purpose was attempting to create a storage seal for his AT's for quick access the main hope was for a quick burst of chakra to his feet the Air Treks would unseal around his feet ready to go. The reason for this was because he may enjoy Air Treks but he didn't want to wear them everywhere until he was adept at repairing them he may have the memories however he wasn't as skilled nor as used to it as Ikki was.

Another thing Naruto was surprised by was the lack of meeting with the Hokage. He was beginning the old man knew things about his parents due to the way he'd worded his description to Kakashi after his fuse with Ikki.

His control over the wind however was exactly as he remembered it. The 'Tricks' that Ikki utilised in his life all still worked Naruto also noticed that now they seemed to consume chakra now if Naruto made dense wind it seemed to cost a small drain on his reserves which he didn't mind. Naruto was unable to activate any of Ikki's 'Infinity Atmosphere Tricks' due to his lack of Regalia.

It was a day before the Chuunin Exams that Naruto collected the AT's from the store and found they worked perfectly with his chakra allowing him for the first time experience 'flying' it felt strange the first time he did it. It was as if the final piece of himself returned when he 'ran' on the Wind Road again.

It was with this he vanished to train to perfecting the 'Tricks' he could utilise and maybe create more. It wouldn't be good to be under prepared.

_Chuunin Exams - First Test._

It was the day of the Chuunin Exams and Sasuke and Sakura were awaiting their final team mate at the door to the Academy. They hadn't seen him the day before at the team meeting and although they weren't worried it was a bit strange. They heard a cough to their left and both turned and openly gaped at Naruto. Gone was the horrendous jumpsuit that he'd always worn.

Now he was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. The jacket was black with white trimming and an orange inside the collar was turned up the sleeves had zips on them as well and were left open and only reached to Naruto's forearms and flared out due to the zips being undone. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves on around his waist was a white and black belt that held up a pair of black pants with the left leg rolled up exposing the orange lining like the jacket he wore a pair of what looked like civilan tennis shoes. It also seemed that his hair and gotten shaggier it also wasn't his sunny blonde anymore it was a dirty blonde. He was currently smirking at them with a glint in his eye. The last thing they noticed was that Naruto's eyes were still two different colours.

"Yo!" He greeted them cheerfully "You two ready for the Chuunin Exams?" He asked with a grin. Sasuke just grunted and walked off while Sakura seemed to nervously nod before walking off as well.

Naruto just grinned before patting them both on the head and leading them onwards with a feral grin on his face as he walked through the doors.

_Behind Team 7_

A large dark skinned teen watched the dark haired blonde go with a frown he was rather tall for a genin standing about five foot six and was extremely bulky he was bald with purple eyes. He was joined by a short boy about four foot eleven with blue hair and a yellow eyes, he had an eye patch covering his left eye while the right was yellow and looked feral with a slit pupil. The last member of the team was a girl with long reddish hair in two pigtails she was eyeing Naruto's back as well with a strange look of longing.

They sighed in unison just knowing if it involved him in anyway it'd be troublesome.

_With Team Seven_

Naruto looked up as he entered the hall on the second floor the most noticeable thing was the large group of genin standing outside of a room as if they were lining up. Naruto frowned before looking around and noticed some distortion in the air and instantly recognised the genjutsu he sighed before he could continue up the stairs a rather arrogant sounding voice rang out.

"You can drop the genjutsu, It's pathetic, and Sakura noticed it right away" Sasuke stated with a smirk while Sakura smirked along side him nodding. Behind them Naruto face palmed at the stupidity of the so called 'Rookie of the Year'.

He locked eyes with a girl with two buns in her hair and he instantly recognised her as the girl from the shinobi store. He waved to her with a grin she gave a small smile before turning back to her team a boy in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut and massive eye brows. Her other team mate who Naruto just realised was speaking to Sasuke was clearly a Hyuuga with the pale eyes and trademark look of somebody with a stick way to far up their own ass. He watched the exchange between Sasuke and the Hyuuga along with the beating the weird one on the team gave Sasuke which brought a massive grin to Naruto's face.

As they reached the door they were stopped by Kakashi who looked even more alarmed at his student's changes.

"Ah, good you all showed up." he stated with a eye smile. Team Seven looked up at their sensei with quirked eyebrows "Well you see if one of you hadn't shown up… I'd have been forced to remove you from the exams!" Kakashi stated cheerfully ignoring the glares his genin were sending him he gave off a final wave before popping into smoke. Naruto face palmed whilst Sasuke and Sakura sighed they turned to face their team mate who was looking rather bored as he stared at the door. They watched a grin split across his face before he strolled up to the door and proceeded to kick it off the hinges and stroll in

As Naruto strode into the room with a feral grin plastered on his face all the eyes on the door narrowed at the gall of the snot nosed genin. Naruto turned to them and some people got full views of him some eyes narrowed further whilst some widened Naruto just strolled in and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets with a yawn he closed his eyes quickly followed by his team mates. Whilst Sakura quickly went off and argued with Ino about touching their precious 'Sasuke-kun' whilst Kiba spouted off about how he was going to be a chuunin and Hinata did her usual poke her fingers and blush whilst looking at him.

Naruto idly wondered how nobody had questioned his change of dress or the change of his appearance he sighed at that he didn't really expect people to care about his change in appearance as he leaned against the wall he felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked up and saw a boy looking at him from across the room who bore a striking resemblance to Akito from Ikki's memories

'_So it seems others have been reincarnated… he might have Regalia… I'm curious if any others have been reincarnated it seems Akito and Agito where…' he thought with a frown whilst eyeing the boy who was creeping him out with the maniac grin. He turned his attention back to his age group and sighed they were talking to some creepy guy in a purple outfit with glasses who was playing with cards and seemed to pay special attention to Sasuke. _

As he watched the exchange between the sound nins and the silver haired teen with barely hid boredom to be honest he just wanted to get this finished or at least get to a portion of the test were he could unveil his AT's.

Naruto wandered off and sat down into one of the seats and decided to just wait on the upcoming test whatever they were being tested on… as long as it wasn't a paper test.

After the proctor arrived and announced that lo and behold it was a paper test Naruto promptly slammed his head on the table and groaned a few people around him snickered meanwhile you could hear Sakura groan audibly along with Sasuke uttering a small 'tch' under his breathe. Naruto lifted his head and looked around the room and took note of some noteworthy people's positions like the Akito was about four seats to the left in front of him near the front. The redheaded sand genin was near the back with an indifferent look on his face.

As he continued to look around he noticed he was in between two girls Hinata from his graduating year and some girl with reddish hair done up in two pigtails looking at him out the corner of her eye he sighed as he looked down at the paper that was placed down in front of him and sighed again… he didn't know any of the answers so Naruto was about to use his special ability for tests… sleep through them.

With that Naruto flashed a grin and dropped his head to the table and began to sleep right from the start. Many of the chuunin hopefuls just gawked at him whilst Sakura and Sasuke just stared wide eyed with open mouths before both just groaned and quickly went back to the exam. The proctor just stared at the brat that had the balls to do that in his exam yet he couldn't do anything… oh the brat was going to get it one way or another.

As the exam progressed Sakura kept sneaking glances at Naruto who was still dozing but he had a goofy grin plastered on his face whilst drooling she just face palmed.

Naruto awoke as the tenth question was being asked he noted quite a lot of eyes were on him which he welcomed he sat their lazily staring at the front of the classroom a bit annoyed that his nap had been cut short he watched as people left the room due to the proctors scare tactics he was going to speak out but before he could a purple blur shot through the window and a large banner unrolled itself with the words.

'_The Single and Sexy, Second Proctor. Anko Mitarashi'  
_

In bold lettering Naruto noticed the second exam proctor dressed… err rather provocatively. He tuned out and idly followed his team mates to the training grounds they had to go to… Naruto's mind was other wise busy contemplating the Agito look a like or worse scenario Agito reincarnated… with his Fang Regalia even Naruto had to shudder at that thought.

His musings were broken by the proctor stating the rules for the second test.

"Okay! Listen up brats, the second exam takes place here! The Forest of Death!" she announced with childlike glee "You'll be in there for five days surviving and fighting against each other… for one of these" she pulled out a pair of scrolls one with the kanji for Earth whilst the other had the kanji for heaven "To advance to the next stage you must be at the tower in the middle of the forest within the five days… with both scrolls" she finished with a wicked grin.

Naruto glanced around and saw the varying expressions on the genin some had fearful looks as they gazed at the forest whilst others looked excited then you had the strange ones… with the maniacal grins… that were staring right at him…

He heard their team get called up so Sasuke went up to collect a scroll and then they made their way to the gate they'd been assigned. Naruto sighed as he leaned against the rock situated near their gate as he waited on the starter pistol going off he looked at his team mates and sighed Sakura looked torn between nearly wetting herself and fawning over Sasuke whilst said Uchiha simply looked his usual self glaring at whatever caught even the bare minimum of his attention. Naruto just shook his head and let his thoughts wander.

It wasn't long after that the starter pistol went off and Team Seven's gate swung open and they quickly dashed in to the forest trying to get as far in as possible before formulating a plan.

Naruto wasn't sure why but he had a sinking feeling about these exams and it wasn't the Agito look a like he quickly shook it off before concentrating on the exams ahead… even he knew the quick route away from the banshee and teme was to simply get promoted and this was the easiest chance due to the lack of field promotions given out during peace times. Naruto let out another sigh before concentrating on the branches in front.

No point getting worked up over nothing.

* * *

Authors Note - So yeah the first chapter out of the way mainly just an introduction. So my main idea is to follow the canon Naruto for a few arcs before branching off into my own storyline that'll be slightly linked to the story of Air Gear. Also I'm unsure about the reincarnation idea I wanted to originally have characters from Naruto gain abilities of the characters from Air Gear before I decided on using a reincarnation idea so yeah I've decidied on mixing between to be honest some characters will be reborn such as Agito/Akito/Lind whilst others where reincarnated such as Ikki in regards to Naruto. Thank you and please review and leave some feedback along with a rating.

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Storm King Reborn. 


End file.
